


Marou's Inception Kink-Bingo 2017 [Art + Drabble]

by marourin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Drabble, Fanart, Limbo, M/M, Pampering, Torture, hurt comfort, somnacin made them do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: Bingo 1 You're Waiting for a Train: Eames gets dropped into Limbo and Arthur has to make some extreme efforts to get him back.





	Marou's Inception Kink-Bingo 2017 [Art + Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> for the line: Pampering, Somnacin made them do it, Torture and/or interrogation

Eames knew that it wasn’t really Arthur’s fault. He still shivered as those bruised hands closed around him, holding him close and pulling him into a sitting position. His burnt feet scrabbled at the floor as he tried to pull away before he sagged against Arthur’s chest. He wheezed painfully, his broken ribs making it hard for him to take a full breath.

 

“I’m so sorry Eames...but I had to, the sedation was too deep...I don’t even know how long you were down here and you just wouldn’t wake up.”

 

“Shut up, Arthur.” Eames croaked as he buried his bruised and battered face into Arthur’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of him.

 

“I had to.” Arthur’s voice was near a whisper now, pleading. “We need to make it in time for the kick, Eames...I can’t lo--you have to come with me.”

 

Those long, elegant artist fingers stroked through Eames’ hair, soothing him now.

 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you later but we have to GO. Now, Eames.”

 

Eames slowly nodded. He was too tired and aching. It didn’t matter if this was Limbo or if Arthur wanted to commit some kind of warped lover’s suicide.

 

“Good...good. Eames.” Arthur pressed a kiss to his sweaty, blood-matted hair. “You’re waiting for a train.” he whispered.

 

Eames could hear the click of the safety being disengage on a gun. The ground suddenly seemed to be rumbling.

 

“A train that will take you far away.”

 

Arthur leaned his head against Eames’ and pressed their temples together softly.

 

“You know where you hope the train will take you, but you can't know for sure.”

 

Eames closed his eyes.

 

“It doesn't matter. Now, tell me why?"

 

Eames opened his mouth to reply but he didn’t even get out the first syllable before Arthur pulled the trigger.

 

Slowly, Eames opened his eyes.

 

“Because we’ll be together.” he murmured up at Arthur’s worried face.


End file.
